


You and Me

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [15]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Implied Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: "We'd make a cute couple."





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Him Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852752) by [DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion). 



> I'm finishing the bouts of tumblr prompts left in my inbox for these two. This one follows "Let Him Go" so I suggest reading that one first.

The words were haunting on T’Challa’s mind, and he knew they shouldn’t. His sister was just trying to  _tease him_. That’s all it was. After everything that happened, M’Baku had gone back to Jabariland. T’Challa never had the chance to tell M’Baku how he felt, and everyone was expecting him to end up with Nakia anyways.

And why shouldn’t he be with her? They were good friends, they loved each other, and…

It wasn’t the same.

“ _You know, you would make a cute couple!_ ” Shuri had teased, almost a full week ago, and T’Challa had looked at her, confused, before she elaborated. “ _Oh, come on, don’t be stupid and start talking about already half made plans for marrying Nakia!_   _I’m talking about you and M’Baku! You should be with him, not Nakia! Don’t lie, either! I know you love Nakia, but you’re **in** love with M’Baku!_” It had settled an odd warmth in his chest, when she’d said that.

Maybe that was why he was standing in front of M’Baku, on the man’s… well, it wasn’t a porch, but the door step? Sort of?

Regardless, he was there, staring at the taller man.

“Don’t you have kingly duties to see to? A woman to woo and marry?” M’Baku snorted, but T’Challa  _swore_  he could hear a hint of disappointment, in that last half of the sentence.

“We’d make a cute couple.” T’Challa blurted out, and M’Baku stared at him, as confused as T’Challa had been, a week ago. “You and me. We would make a cute couple.”

He tensed, at M’Baku’s cursing, “You are  _lucky_  my daughters are out of the house…!” He looked up at him, eyebrows pressing together in confusion.

He grinned, when he found himself being pinned to one of the walls in M’Baku’s house, being kissed.

Okay, so maybe his sister didn’t have such bad ideas outside of a lab, after all.


End file.
